Components and methods for producing a component are known from the related art, in which a component has an electrical contact and the component is plugged with its electrical contact into an opening in a printed-circuit board. In the process, the electrical contact is squeezed and connected to the printed-circuit board by form locking. In this way, a mechanical and an electrical connection are produced between the component and the printed-circuit board.
This press-in technique is used, for example, for connecting sensor housings to printed-circuit boards. The force required for firmly holding the printed-circuit board is determined predominantly by the number of press-in contacts. The requirement for space for a design is decreasing, based on the ever-increasing miniaturization of sensors. The size of the printed-circuit board required is increasingly being determined by the space requirement of the electrical contacts. Therefore, the number of contacts should be as low as possible.